


Things You Said

by TallGayDani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, also I headcanon Shaw as getting really soft in the middle of the night but only ever around Root, aro shaw, idk man it's a grab bag of gay, lithro root, some smutty stuff but it's fairly chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: Based on prompts I found on tumblr, which will be the title of each chapter.





	1. things you said at 1am

"Hey Root?"

It's a whisper in the darkness that rouses her, rolling over to meet Shaw's gaze, eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. "Yeah? "

“You’re… still okay with me not doing the romance thing, yeah?”

Root frowns slightly at the uncharacteristic trepidation in Shaw’s voice. “Of course I am honey, you told me while we were in the safehouse. Is there something wrong?”

Shaw sighs, arms behind her head as she stares at the ceiling. The silence stretches for several minutes as she thinks how to put what she feels exactly into words, Root watching patiently. Shaw attempts to blow some hair out of her face, and starts to explain, haltingly, “society is so _obsessed_ with the idea of romance. It’s made out to be the be-all and end-all, and it makes me feel so… _inadequate_ … that it’s not something I do.”

Root reaches over and brushes the loose strand of hair to the side, and says softly, “I think you’re forgetting you and I have similar reasons as to why we’re okay without romance. I might like it, but I don’t need it. I love you, and I know you love me, and you don’t need to do romantic things to prove that. You told me I was your safe place for over _seven thousand_ attempts to turn you against us, against _me_ , while Samaritan had you. That’s a pretty big deal, and says more about how you feel than anything society codes as romantic.”

Shaw rolls over, gazing at Root quietly, thinking. A moment later, she reaches across and kisses Root softly. Drawing back slightly, she whispers, “thank you.”

Root smiles, running her thumb across Shaw’s cheek. “I love you too.”


	2. things you said through your teeth (or, there has only been one time where we fucked, and it felt like a bad memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moves up to more of a PG rating lads, be warned.

Shaw had _no_ idea why she agreed to this.

Why she’d allowed Root to seduce her after she’d tased Shaw in her own bed, drugged her, and virtually kidnapped her.

Sure, they were technically on the same side, but the bitch had tried to kill Finch, and that wasn’t something Shaw could easily forgive. Just because they were working together this _one_ time didn’t mean her and Root were okay.

Yet here she was, with Root’s fingers between her legs and a hand at her throat, and ten hours to kill.

_How the fuck had she ended up here?_

It wasn’t like she’d been coerced into bed with Root, she’d willingly followed her upstairs. And it wasn’t like she couldn’t throw Root off her if she wanted to- she wanted the direct opposite of that. Shaw relished the light-headedness, the long red scratches stinging along her back, the feel of being entirely at Root’s mercy.

Shaw grits her teeth, hissing, “we’re not doing this again.”

Root smiled wickedly down at her. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

 

It was _not_ a one-time thing.


End file.
